A miniature topographic catheter attached to the end of a 1-mm #6 French catheter has been developed for insertion in tortuous blood vessels as small as 1 mm in diameter and up to 30 cm long. Techniques of delivering embolizing materials will be developed so that some procedures previously requiring surgery can be performed instead with catheters. Tests in animals will be performed next year.